


Scaring Horses (aka Get It, Rose!)

by Turtle_Goose



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-21
Updated: 2012-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-08 06:31:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtle_Goose/pseuds/Turtle_Goose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose drags a bewildered Doctor back to the TARDIS, cutting their day at an alien market short. The Doctor doesn't know what she's up to, but he'll figure it out, sooner or later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scaring Horses (aka Get It, Rose!)

**Author's Note:**

> Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC and copyright of Russel T. Davies and Steven Moffat. This is a work of fanfiction. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Scaring Horses (aka Get it, Rose!)**

* * *

_It doesn't matter what you do in the bedroom as long as you don't do it in the street and frighten the horses. ~Mrs. Patrick Campbell_

* * *

The Doctor was protesting mightily as Rose gripped his hand and dragged him away from the stall where they had been shopping. He’d been enjoying the various alien musical instruments it offered. Some of them were so rare that it was a joy to touch and feel them. Only, Rose didn’t seem to care about that. Without warning, she dragged him through the crowded plaza, off toward the main entrance to the city. Only a brisk walk away, the TARDIS sat, waiting. 

“Rose, I really don’t understand why we couldn’t chat a bit!” he said. “The Braxons are master conversationalists! It’d have been nice to say more than a ‘Hello, I’m looking for a compression catalyzer,’ and a, ‘Thank you for your help and fair price.’!”

But she didn’t speak. She didn’t say one word to him as she strode up to the door of the TARDIS, fiddled with the key on the chain around her neck, and unlocked it. Throwing it open (gently, though, because his old girl was picky about that and Rose seemed to understand the TARDIS in a way few of his previous companions ever had), she fisted his jumper and pulled him inside before grabbing his sonic screwdriver out of his pocket and sealing the door shut.

“Really, Rose, this has gone far en-,” but he didn’t finish as Rose, still holding his jumper securely, pulled him deep inside the TARDIS, not stopping until she came to a whitewashed door and pushed it open.

“What in the-” eloquence was not on his side as he was pulled in again and then pressed back against the now-closed door.

She put her finger to his lips and he was bewildered. His hearts were racing and he tried to think of what it was that he’d done wrong, because this… this was new. Rose wasn’t behaving like she usually did, all flirty and smiling, as if she liked him _like that_. And it was just perfect because now he was thinking phrases that twelve-year-olds used… Or Rickey. Rickey probably thought like that. Rose was probably going to tell him to piss off and take her home so she could have her mum smack him. Oh dear, her _mum_. He just wasn’t sure why she’d want to tell him so in what appeared to be one of the many bedrooms on his ship. Not that humans ever made much sense when it came to certain issues. And he really didn’t want her to leave and…

Her finger was gone and he opened his mouth to speak again. 

Only he was stopped by her open mouth on his and her tongue playfully touching against his own.

_Oh._

_And oh._

One of her hands wrapped itself around his neck, fingers playing with the hair at the nape. The other was over his jumper and under his jacket, running firmly over his chest and slipping around to his back.

And her mouth. Oh, Rose Tyler could kiss. Nine hundred years of dancing and danger and he’d never experienced anything quite like this. He moaned and kissed her back earnestly. 

She pulled back. “You okay?” she asked, searching his eyes.

He’d been so eager to talk before but now it seemed he could only nod dumbly.

“If you’re not, just tell me to stop and I will, alright?”

Again, the dumb nod. Some suave bloke he was, he thought. Could he have her mouth back on his, please? As if she’d heard his silent plea, she kissed him once more and this time he managed to scrape up some finesse.

It didn’t seem to matter, though, as she began leading him over to the somewhat small bed in the room. She continued to kiss him, however, and he just let himself go with it. She gently pushed back his jacket from his shoulders and he helpfully shrugged out of it. She tossed it carefully over a nearby chair and went to work on his jumper, tugging it up as if to give him a hint. He took the hint and pulled it up and over his arms and head as her hands explored his cool, bare skin. The feel of her hands on his body was nothing short of bliss. They were bold and confident, not the tentative feelings of a girl on her first time out who only had the barest idea of what to do. 

Her hands eventually moved down to undo the buckle of his belt and he couldn’t stifle the moan that arose when it was pulled free and her hands dipped to touch the skin just underneath his jeans. She dropped down and carefully unlaced his boots and he lifted each foot off the ground as she removed them. His thick woolen socks came off next and her hands slid up the inseam of his jeans (careful to miss his clad erection, though), as she rose up to stand before him. She kissed him again and pulled away to look into his eyes as she undid the fastening of his jeans. Then she lowered the zip very slowly so that the usual dull noise seemed to echo in the room. Her hands then worked the jeans down and she smirked as she noticed his lack of underwear. He stepped out of his pants and kicked them to the side.

The smirk was still playing about her face, as she looked him up and down, pausing when her gaze dropped to his erection. 

What if she thought he looked strange? He was an alien after all. The principles were the same, basically, but there were _differences_. What if-?

Rose pushed him back slightly and he sat on the edge of the bed, wanting nothing more than for her to touch him again. She smiled slowly at him as she carefully got on her knees before him. His mind raced wildly. Surely she wasn’t going to… he’d understood that it was often distasteful for a woman to... oh, but apparently she was and... _Oh._

Rose licked the tip of his erection and raised her eyes to his with a look that told him that yes, yes she was going to and no, no she didn’t find it distasteful at all. Then she took him into her mouth and he lost any semblance of coherent thought. He laced his hands through her hair, but did nothing but rest them there. 

She was swirling her tongue around his shaft, mapping out the bumps and ridges underneath the sensitive skin there. She slowly began to bob her head back and forth, taking him in and then pulling back. Each time she did so she’d flick the tip of his penis with her tongue and he’d moan loudly. She couldn’t fit all of him in her mouth so one of her hands gently pumped the rest of his cock, while the other moved back and forth on one of his thighs.

He couldn’t find words to describe what she was doing to him and he wasn’t inclined to try. He could feel his orgasm coming, could feel it building up. He wanted to come so badly and he moaned in his need, but she pulled back with a small pop, kissing the tip of his cock again before smiling, pleased, up at him.

“Still okay?” Rose asked him.

“...uh, yeah.” He nodded, lost for words. Certainly, he’d thought about doing this with her. Often, in fact. But this all seemed so surreal.

She unlaced her shoes, smiled brightly and stood up. She lifted each leg up to remove her socks. Then she grinned widely as she turned her back on him. He nearly protested out loud, before he heard the telltale sound of a zipper being undone. She removed her hooded sweatshirt and dropped it carelessly to the floor. 

He was eagerly anticipating her removing her shirt, but then she reached up under her shirt and fiddled her hands a bit. He didn’t understand what she was doing, until he saw her maneuver around and found her lacy purple bra flying his way. Then she turned back to face him, smiling wickedly. He gulped. She grasped the bottom of her shirt with both of her hands and pulled it up and over her head. It joined her sweatshirt on the floor.

He must have looked a sight, naked, sitting there dumbly, erection ignored, staring hungrily her.

She smirked and stuck her tongue between her teeth as she unbuttoned the fastening and started undoing the zipper of her trousers very, very slowly. She pushed her trousers and knickers down at the same time and then stepped out of them.

Rose stood naked before him and she was one of the most beautiful sights that he had ever seen. (And he had seen some beautiful sights in his 900 years.) Her skin was tanned slightly from their stop on Risa 6 and her hair hung loose around her face. And that smile... she was simply beautiful.

She moved closer and he scooted back on the bed, shifting so that he was lying lengthwise as she joined him. “Promise me you’re okay with this,” she said softly.

“Promise,” was all he could manage.

She straddled his hips, not touching his erection and he wanted to buck upwards, get her to feel it, because even her covering him was not enough. Rose kissed him and his mouth opened eagerly beneath hers. Her tongue swept in and he didn’t even consider taking control of the kiss. She pulled back slightly and moved her mouth up to one of his ears, licking and nibbling on the lobe. A hand played with the other and he was never so grateful to have such big ears. She giggled against him and began to trail soft kisses down his jaw and to his neck, where she nibbled playfully at the double-pulse point. She bit gown gently and sucked hard and he regretted that any bruising there would fade within an hour. She kissed down his chest, swirling her tongue around one of his nipples, which were already hard. She moved over to the other one and his eyes rolled back into his head.

This was either heaven or torture and he was quite okay with the possibilities of both.

She paused in her actions and he groaned. She sat up and looked intensely at him. “We can stop, if you want,” she said quietly. “I won’t pressure you into anything.” 

“No!” he gasped out. “Please, don’t stop. I don’t want us to stop.”

“Alright then,” she said, smiling at him, love plain to see in her eyes.

She shifted her body a bit and took a hold of his erection. She carefully lined their bodies up and then slowly, she sank down, inch by agonizing inch. They both cried out at the sensation when she’d fully sheathed him. Her, from the fullness; him, from the heat of it.

He was panting harshly now and his head fell back on the pillow as he felt his body pulse to life. He felt himself harden within her, felt the ridges and bumps make themselves known to her body, heard her astonished gasp as she contracted around him. She didn’t pull away, didn’t give him anything but an aroused, heated look when he’d finished expanding. She leaned down to kiss him once deeply and putting her hands on his shoulders, she began to move.

Rose rocked back and forth and up and down tentatively, a beautiful look of bliss on her face as she learned the feel of his body connected so deeply with her own. She began to move with more conviction as she adjusted to him, setting a steady pace that he was enjoying tremendously. He brought his hands up to stroke at her soft belly and then up to cup her breasts and she moaned and moved harder, raising her hips up and then sliding down with more force. 

He was lost in the sensations as she rode him; drawing out his pleasure in a way he hadn’t known possible. He could feel the faint trembling of her body, could feel her orgasm building up within her. Her movements became rougher, became harder and he couldn’t stop his hands from roaming across her body. He bucked upwards on a particularly hard movement of hers and she gasped, moving harder, moving faster.

He kept thrusting to meet her with every downward plunge she gave and the pressure and the pleasure kept building and building, until he thought that they’d both die from the sheer sensation of it all. Finally, Rose cried out, threw her head back and came. He watched her face, the look of pure, unadulterated bliss on it, and felt her contract tightly around him. He bucked upward once, twice, and them came as he called out her name. 

She collapsed on top him, not bothering to move as he wrapped his somewhat limp arms around her and held her close. They were sweaty, sticky, and tired. And yet he’d never felt so fantastic in his entire life.

She lifted her head to look up at him. “You okay?” she asked.

He gave a small laugh. “Fantastic,” he said with a gentle smile.

She kissed him softly and then laid her head back on his chest, moving her arms underneath his so that they could rest around his shoulders. They lay like that for what could have been hours, without a care in the universe.

When he could finally speak more than a sentence, he kissed the top of her head and asked,

“Just what brought that on? I mean, I’m not complainin’, but that was... that was something.” 

Rose smiled against his skin. “When we were in that market, you’d picked up an instrument like we saw back in Utah, at Van Statton’s museum. You just kept strokin’ it so softly and your fingers looked so amazin’ that I really couldn’t help myself. I’d wanted you for so long and after I saw that little display, I just got tired of waiting for you to make a move. I’d have kissed you then and there but then I wouldn’t have been able to stop and well, that would have caused problems.”

“Rose, they’re not prudes,” the Doctor chuckled.

“Yeah, but there were those eight-eared, horse-like creatures everywhere. Wouldn’t have done to scare them, eh?”

The Doctor laughed heartily and brought Rose’s face up to his to kiss.

“Did you get it out of your system then?” he asked.

Rose smirked. “Might have done, but best to be sure, I think.”

They made sure. Several times.

* * *

END

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sistersofguh End of Summer Ficathon back in 2010. This was my first foray into writing naughtytiems in Doctor Who, so it was an interesting experience. Many, many thanks to Tardismate, Amberfocus, and Bratflorida for beta reading this. (I kind of panicked and asked all three.) Without their help, this wouldn't have turned out as well as it did.


End file.
